1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., are widely used instead of a cathode ray tube display device.
The display device includes two substrates facing each other and an image display unit interposed between the two substrates, e.g., a liquid crystal layer, an electrophoretic layer, etc. The two substrates are coupled to each other while facing each other and are spaced apart from each other by a distance to allow the image display unit to be disposed therebetween.
To manufacture the display device, a spacer is formed on one of the two substrates to maintain the distance between the two substrates, and the other one of the two substrates is attached to the spacer using an adhesive.
As a result of using two substrates, a manufacturing process of the display device is complicated and a manufacturing cost of the display device is increased. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved method of manufacturing a display device, having a simpler manufacturing process and decreased manufacturing costs.